Hancock
Hancock is a 2008 American superhero comedy-drama film. Synopsis Hancock is a superhero whose ill considered behavior regularly causes damage in the millions. He changes when the person he saves helps him improve his public image. Plot When public relations specialist Ray Embrey departs from an unsuccessful meeting pitching his All-Heart logo for corporations who are extraordinarily charitable, he becomes trapped on railroad tracks with an incoming freight train. Hancock saves Ray's life but he causes the train to derail and nearly injures another driver. Hancock is jeered by other drivers for causing more damage but Ray steps in and publicly thanks Hancock for saving his life. Ray invites him home for dinner with his wife, Mary, and their son, Aaron, during which Ray offers to improve Hancock's public image. Hancock goes back home to ponder the offer and returns to his house the next day and grudgingly accepts. Ray convinces the alcoholic superhero to agree to be jailed for outstanding warrants so they can show Los Angeles how much the city really needs Hancock. Hancock tries to resist the urge to break out of jail using his powers and refuses to talk during a prison group therapy but frequent visits by Ray and his family encouraged him to be patient. Reluctantly donning a new costume (which has been provided by Ray), Hancock foils a bank robbery and aids a wounded officer. He prevents Red Parker (Eddie Marsan) from detonating explosive-laden vests attached to the bank hostages, by slicing off his hand (which was holding onto a "deadman's switch"). After the rescue, onlookers applaud Hancock for his handling of the bank robbery. The superhero becomes popular again, as Ray had predicted. He goes out to dinner with Ray and Mary, with whom he reveals his apparent immortality and his amnesia stemming from an incident some 80 years prior and Ray reveals that Mary isn't Aaron's mother, who died after giving birth. After escorting Ray to bed, he had an altercation with Mary which lead to a kiss but prompting Mary to reveal her superpowers and throw him out of the house severely damaging the house and threatens to kill him if he tells Ray about it. The next day, Hancock askes Mary to meet at his place. He threatens to expose her unless she explains their origins so she tells him that they are the last two members of a race that have lived for 3,000 years with their powers. Mary claims that they are brother and sister, which Hancock dismisses, given the nature of the previous night's kiss. Hancock realizes that Mary is not being entirely truthful and he departs to tell Ray about her. Their interaction results in a battle between Hancock and Mary that takes them to downtown Los Angeles, causing significant damage to the area. Ray, downtown in a business meeting, sees and recognizes Mary using superhero powers similar to those of Hancock. Ray departs his meeting and arrives home just in time to see Mary land in the backyard, followed closely by Hancock. She then reveals that, although he doesn't remember it, Hancock is her husband. The three then quietly go their separate ways. Later that night, Hancock is shot twice in the chest and wounded when he foils a liquor store robbery. After being hospitalized, Mary enters and explains that as each pair of immortals pair up, they begin to lose their powers and live out the remainder of their lives as ordinary humans, growing old and eventually dying. She then begins to point out various scars that Hancock has acquired over the centuries, the result of his normally heroic nature. She also explains that Hancock was savagely attacked in an alley 80 years prior, which caused his amnesia. In each instance, Mary chose to leave him in order for him to regain his powers and recover from his injuries. However, upon discovering he had no memory, Mary couldn't handle it and left. The conversation is interrupted when the hospital is raided by Red Parker, and two men that Hancock had humiliated during his incarceration. Mary is caught in the cross-fire and is mortally wounded. Hancock is able to stop and kill the two men but suffers additional injuries in the process. When Red attempts to finish Hancock off, Ray comes to the rescue and kills the bank robber with a fire axe. With Mary dying, Hancock flees the hospital so their parting will allow her to heal with her own powers. He makes several clumsy leaps away from the hospital, each of longer distance and duration as his powers slowly return, until he finally is able to fly off into the night. He later takes up residence in New York City. Ray is seen walking with Mary and their son discussing historical events such as the reign of Attila the Hun in a jovial manner. In gratitude to Ray, Hancock has painted Ray's All-Heart logo on the moon and calls the spokesperson to look up to view the worldwide advertisement. In a mid-credits scene, Hancock, now living in New York City, confronts a fleeing criminal with the police. Cornered, the man takes a hostage and jeeringly demands Hancock escort him to safety, mocking his costume and calling him an "asshole". Hancock turns back and smiles as the credits resume. Cast Category:2008 films Category:American films Category:Films starring Will Smith Category:Superhero films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:Films starring Charlize Theron Category:Films starring Jason Bateman